¡Quiero que me quieras!
by Maleysin
Summary: El mundo nunca se cansará del TAITO, y no hay suficientes en así que ¡aquí está el mío!. Creo que el título lo dice todo.... ¡¡R&R!


**¡QUIERO QUE ME QUIERAS!**

_Maleysin_

_~~^_^~~_

*Keep smiling*

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

-¿Te pasa algo?

…

-¿Taichi?

…

-¡Taichi!

El moreno pega un brinco de sorpresa. Le había pasado otra vez, _otra_ vez. ¡Esto debía de terminar ya! Lo habían agarrado con las manos en la masa, bueno, mas bien, con los ojos en la masa… bueno, no era masa tampoco, mas bien era una hermosa lluvia de estrellas doradas brillantes que caían delicadamente en sus intrigantes ojos azules que reflejaban todos los estados de ánimo de su dueño, con una fascinante piel pálida y tersa a la que le acompañaban adorables sonrojos de vez en cuando, y que hacían juego perfectamente con esos deliciosos labios que le recordaban aquella vez que- 

-¡Taichi! ¡Demonios te estoy hablando!

Taichi brinca de nuevo a la fuerte –y a la misma vez tremendamente dulce voz de esa persona que atesoraba en su corazón y que de verdad ama con todo su ser y… Momento. Pausa. _"¿Qué? ¡Hey! ¡Maldición Taichi, es la cuarta vez que te quedas en trance en las últimas dos horas! P O N - A T E N C I Ó N."_

-¡Si! Yamato no te alteres, te estoy escuchando… -mintió el Yagami con una sonrisa relajada en sus labios que decía 'soy demasiado cool como para alterarme con tus gritos…'.

-Taichi, esa es la mentira mas grande que me has dicho en toooda tu vida- respondió el rubio meneando la cabeza de una forma negativa.

-¡Claro que no! Yamato, ¡me insultas! ¿Cómo puedes afirmar tremenda falsedad sobre el mejor amigo que has tenido? Me siento realmente ofendido -continuó Taichi con un tono demasiado dramático, ocasionando que Matt le mirara de manera escéptica -¡Es cierto! 

-Si, claro – Ishida le siguió el juego- Por supuesto que te creo, aja, sip, dime entonces, querido amigo, _el mejor que he tenido_, ¿qué estaba diciendo? –preguntó el rubio cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y arqueando una ceja rubia cuestionantemente. 

-Uhm… ¡claro que se lo que dijiste! Dijiste, "_el mejor que he tenido,_ ¿qué estaba diciendo?" –respondió el ex-portador de los goggles, imitando a Yamato con una voz horriblemente chillona y moviendo sus brazos exageradamente de un lado al otro.

-Ja, ja. Muy chistoso Yagami, –dijo el rubio, *obviamente* en tono sarcástico, y *no* encontrándole gracia al *pequeño* acto de su amigo -sabes a lo que me refiero. Últimamente has estado yendo demasiado a la luna, y me preocupas Tai…

Taichi sonrió. ¡Ese era su Yamato! Su querido Yama… su amado Yama-chan. No cabía duda de que todos los sentimientos que inundaban su corazón tenían un _gran_ motivo para estar ahí. Yama siempre estaba ahí, para él, ¡para él y para nadie más! Bueno…. Tal vez también estaba para T.k., pero eso es diferente porque ellos son hermanos, y no hay que negar que su relación es mas bien una relación, que al paso de los años se ha convertido en algo que- 

-¡Taichi!, ¿Lo ves? ¿qué tal que no puedo bajarte de la luna otra vez? ¿te quedarías allá? ¡Porque la próxima vez no te bajo! –gritó Yamato molesto. 

-Yama…-Matt lo miró extrañamente -…to. Uhm, es que, lo que pasa, es que, bueno, tu sabes, las cosas han sido, pues, tu dirías, ¿si pues?, pero no, yo lo entiendo y tu, la verdad, la verdad no se, pero yo espero, que, a lo mejor, pues… Si pues…

Yamato puso cara de completo y total _"¿QUÉ?"_ a las palabras de Taichi, que eran, bueno, *palabras*, tales palabras que carecían de *completo* sentido ordenadas de esa forma. El Yagami suspiró y se dio un golpe en la cabeza antes de hundirla entre sus dos manos y cerrar los ojos, quizá de esa forma pueda pensar mejor.

¿Pero cómo se supone que puedes pensar mejor con un rubio de *tremendas* magnitudes sentado a tu lado? Taichi y Yamato se encontraban en el departamento del último, bueno, no era exactamente el departamento de Matt, mas bien era de su papá, pero podría decirse que era mas de Yamato, después de todo era él el que lo limpiaba y lo mantenía en orden, claro, su padre había pagado por el pero eso no significaba que-

_"¿Uh? Ay, ayyyy, ayyyy, ¡si! Alguien que me diga que esa es la mano de mi rubio compañero en mi espalda…"_ Taichi se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta de que un cojín había caído contra el. _"Perfecto, simplemente perfecto"._

-Taichi, de verdad me preocupas. Has estado actuando extraño últimamente cuando estás conmigo, y me pregunto, si tal vez, ¿hice algo para que te enfadaras conmigo?

Yagami dirigió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo y sonrió. De verdad amaba a ese tipo, ¿quién mas se preocuparías de ese manera por el? Solo Yamato podría, solo él y eso era porq- ¡hey! 

-¡Matt, no! Por supuesto que no, tu _nunca_ podrías hacerme que me enfade contigo –respondió apresuradamente el moreno- Lo que pasa, es que… no sé - 

-¿No sabes, o no quieres decirme? – 

-Pues… no sé…

-¿No sabes qué…?

-No se si no sé, y si no sé si quiero decirte…

Ahí va de nuevo, la cara de ¿QUÉ? Escrita por toooda la cara de Matt. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Tai? ¿Por qué no podía decirle las cosas? ¡¿Y por qué demonios lo miraba con esos ojos?! 

Esos ojos… había algo en esos ojos que hacían a Yamato sentirse chistoso por dentro. Como que se le encogía el pecho cada vez que los veía brillar. Brillaban tanto, contenían tanta emoción dentro de ellos, que una sensación extraña lo hacía sentir cálido todo de pronto. 

Esos ojos, ¡como disfrutaba el rubio de verlos! Todo lo que Taichi no decía con palabras lo decían sus ojos con una simple mirada. Cuando estaba feliz y sus ojos se hacían un poco más pequeños por la enorme sonrisa de sus labios, cuando estaba enojado y sus ojos se tornaban de un color que pasaba de chocolate cacahuate a chocolate almendra, o cuando estaba triste o confundido, era desgarrador ver esos ojos que parecen bailar de risa, nublarse de repente y ver toda la batalla interna del chico. 

Así era como estaban los ojos del moreno en ese momento. Con la mirada baja y las manos entrecruzadas en su regazo. 

Yamato no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo así, no, no, ¡no! Por ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que siguiera así. Lentamente alzo una mano y la colocó en el hombro del moreno, haciendo que este subiera su mirada para encontrarse con los intensos ojos del rubio, mandándole un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. 

Matt titubeó un poco. La idea había estado jugando y rondando antes en su mente, pero no estaba seguro, tomar un paso tan grande e importante como este, era demasiado. Y pensar que no resultara verdad, sería aún peor. 

Cuidadosamente, pensó en lo que diría y escogió sus palabras.

-Te he sentido diferente conmigo, ¿sabes? –Taichi asintió, nunca abandonando la mirada de Yamato y este prosiguió –La mayoría de la gente piensa que por ser rubio soy, digamos, "mas lento" para captar las cosas, pero no estoy ciego…

-Yamato, yo…-

-Taichi, no…-el rubio lo cortó –He visto la forma en que me miras raro, al principio me incomodaba, luego pensé, "ha de ser otra de sus tácticas para hacerme enojar", pero ahora veo finalmente la razón…

Taichi abrió los ojos enormemente en sorpresa, _"Tonto, tonto, ¡tonto! Sabía que si continuaba haciendo eso Yama se daría cuenta". _

-No estoy enojado, en realidad, siempre lo he sabido-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Taichi asombrado.

-Claro, es obvio que estas un poco celoso por toda la atención que he estado recibiendo últimamente por lo de la banda y eso, ya sabes, lo del club de fans, los conciertos y todo eso-

Yagami frunció el ceño. ¡¿De qué demonios hablaba el Ishida?! 

….

….

Pobre Taichi, solo tenía dos opciones, explicarle que eso no tenía *absolutamente* nada que ver, *o* echarse a reír.

Vamos, conociendo a nuestro amigo moreno, ¿cuál creen que escogió?

-Yagami, te lo advierto, ¡deja de reír! ¡No le veo la maldita gracia! –

-Yama, perdón, -se detuvo un poco Taichi entre risas- pero, ¿por qué habría de estar celoso de ti? 

-¿Entonces no era eso? -Yamato baja su mirada junto con su cabeza en un vano intento de esconder su vergüenza y sonrojo.

Taichi le sonríe tiernamente aunque el rubio no pueda verlo, y como un impulso rodea a Yamato con sus brazos y besa su mejilla dulcemente. El sonrojo del Ishida se torna a un interesante tono de rojo y morado mientras su espalda se vuelve un poco rígida.

Al sentir esto, Taichi se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho y sus ojos se abren en sorpresa. ¡Taichi acababa de besar a Yamato! Y lo que es aún más sorprendente, ¡El no corrió, ni se asustó, ni lo golpeó!

Yagami se decidió. No era el portador de la cresta del valor por nada, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que no! En ese mismo instante iba a demostrar de qué estaba hecho. Ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a averiguar si toda su tortura valía la pena.

Llevaban ya cuatro años desde que salieron del digi-mundo, y tres desde que aceptó sus sentimientos. Además, Yamato no parecía en mucho desacuerdo con la forma en que el moreno siempre encontraba una excusa para tocarlo o estar cerca de el… 

Decidido, Taichi se apartó ligeramente del rubio y tomó su rostro en sus grandes manos y miró directamente a los ojos azules más profundos de todos los azules del mundo. 

-Ta… ¿Taichi? –

El moreno hizo caso omiso a la voz nerviosa del sonrojado rubio entre sus manos y se acercó lenta y tentadoramente a los labios de Matt. Quería cerrar los ojos, oh si, quería cerrarlos y bloquear todo que no fuera el beso que estaba a punto de darle a su mejor amigo, pero quería ver la reacción de este. Claro que era valiente, ¡pero eso no quería decir que fuera tonto!, no iba a dejar que Yamato lo golpeara tan fácilmente. 

De repente sucedió lo inesperado, aquello que el deseaba en su corazón que pasara y que su mente le decía que era imposible. Yamato cerró sus ojos y se inclinó hacia delante para bienvenir con sus labios los del moreno. 

Taichi quería explotar de la felicidad al ver a su amigo corresponder sus sentimientos, y experimentó los escalofríos que le recorrieron el cuerpo al sentir pálidas y finas manos adueñarse de su cintura. 

Los segundos pasaban y Taichi comenzó a encontrar divertida la situación (N/A: por alguna extraña razón…). El hecho de ver como Matt se impacientaba por cada momento que pasaba y aún no ocurría nada, hicieron al moreno decidirse a jugar un *pequeño* jueguito con su amiguito. 

Yagami se inclinó y cerró la distancia entre sus rostros para besar… la barbilla de Matt. 

Ojos azules se abren en algo que Taichi no supo descifrar. Quizá era frustración, enojo, decepción, ¿dolor?

-¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! –gritó enfurecido el Ishida. 

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó inocentemente el moreno. 

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Al demonio contigo Yagami! – 

Y con eso, Yamato se levantó rabiando en enojo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Taichi teniendo el _leve_ presentimiento de que era su culpa, lo siguió rápidamente gritando en su camino, 

-¡No puedes irte, esta es tu casa! –

Al no recibir contestación, el moreno gruñó en desesperación. ¡Lo había arruinado otra vez! Todo por andar payaseando. Ahora ya lo sabía, sabía que el amor de su vida le correspondía totalmente y ¿qué hace?, ¿acaso lo besa como el rubio quería? Nooooo, tiene que ir y hacer sus bromitas. ¡Ahora Matt no iba a querer ni siquiera hablarle! 

Yamato estira su brazo, y justo cuando está a punto de coger la cerradura, fuertes manos morenas toman su muñeca y lo voltean de espalda a la puerta. 

Cuando Taichi mira a la cara a Yamato, siente como su corazón se encoge y su pecho se oprime. Verán, cuando llevas cuatro años siendo el mejor amigo de una persona a la que solo has visto llorar una vez en tu vida, es bastante desgarrador que la segunda vez haya sido ocasionada por tu culpa.

La impresión hace a Tai soltar la muñeca de Matt y solo se queda ahí, mirando lastimosamente al rubio frente a el. 

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mi? –pregunta Yamato entrecortadamente. 

Taichi agacha la cabeza y evita ver esos ojos azules que tanto ama ver brillar, ahora opacos y llenos de dolor… causado por el. 

-¡¿Se te hace divertido?! –Continuó el rubio -¡ha de ser graciosísimo jugar con los sentimientos de tu mejor amigo!

-No, Yama, no es lo que…-

-¿Parece? –lo interrumpió- Discúlpame, pero creí que tal vez correspondías mis sentimientos, creí que después de años de torturarme a mi mismo convenciéndome de que esto no estaba bien, por fin algo bueno resultaría de tanto sufrimiento-

Los ojos del moreno comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas también. Era verdad, ¡era verdad! ¿Cómo pudo siquiera ocurrírsele hacer tal 'bromita' a su amor de cuatro años? Fue cruel. Fue cruel y ahora lo entendía, ¿Cómo compensarlo? 

-Vete –las palabras de Yamato cortaron a Taichi de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó asombrado el otro alzando la vista.

Yamato cerró sus ojos y volteó hacía otro lado, no quería ver la mirada de su amigo, sabía que no podría resistirse –Quiero que te vayas –respondió. 

Taichi no sabía que hacer. Entendía que lo que había hecho estuvo mal, porque _él_ tomó la iniciativa, _él_ decidió poner en práctica sus jueguitos, _él_ echó todo a perder, y ahora _él_ tenía que resolverlo.

Más que nada, tenía que aliviar el dolor de su amigo, de la persona con la que él más anhelaba estar, de la persona con la que deseaba dar su primer beso, de la persona de la que necesitaba su calor, de la persona con la que quería compartir su amor. 

Un sollozo escapó de los labios rosa pálido del rubio y el moreno sintió de nuevo como si el aire le faltara. Lentamente posó sus enormes manos en la cintura de Yamato y se acercó a él. 

Yamato por su parte no sabía que hacer. Quería correr, quería esconderse, quería golpear a Taichi, quería llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas, quería gritar hasta quedarse ronco, quería con furia destrozar todo lo que se encontrara en su camino, pero más que nada, quería que Taichi lo abrazara. 

Y adivinen de nuevo, ¿qué creen que haya hecho Taichi?

…Sip…

Cuando el moreno sintió el cuerpo del rubio presionado completamente contra el suyo, agachó su cabeza y la acomodó en el cuello pálido, mientras sus fuertes brazos se cerraban alrededor de Matt. 

Yamato no se atrevía a moverse. De verdad había esperado que Taichi lo escuchara y se fuera, pero no, ahí estaba, su mejor amigo, cumpliendo su deseo. Ahora quería abrazarlo, quería olvidarse de todo y solo abrazar al moreno, pero lo único que había en su mente ahora, era como se sentía el enorme cabello chocolate cosquilleándole el rostro, su cálida respiración en su cuello, su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus manos ocupando su espalda baja y alta. 

Lo que siempre había soñado, ahora se había vuelto realidad. Y aunque siempre lo había deseado, no estaba preparado para todos los sentimientos que empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo. Y cuando pensó que era demasiado, siente húmedos labios calientes posarse en la delicada piel de su cuello. 

Yamato se tensó aún más. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda y un mar de sensaciones comenzaron a fluir en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo oponer resistencia?

-Quiero que me quieras, Yamato…

Yamato frunció levemente

-… ¿Qué?

-Necesito que me quieras –suspiró el moreno

-Tai…

El moreno se apartó del rubio y lo miró directo a los ojos. Lágrimas recorriendo su camino silenciosamente por sus mejillas mientras deja una rodilla caer al piso y levanta su mirada para ver de nuevo a Yamato, al mismo tiempo que toma sus manos con las suyas. 

-Te estoy rogando que me quieras, Yamato…-suplicó el moreno –te ruego que me perdones, se que no tengo excusa para haber jugado de esa manera, y si me vuelves a pedir que me vaya, entonces me iré...

Yamato mira con sorpresa a Taichi, y está a punto de contestarle cuando el otro continúa

-Pero no sin antes, decirte que te amo, y que amaría que me amaras tú también –terminó suavemente y mirando profundamente los ojos cristalinos. 

Yamato no dice nada, solo se arrodilla frente a Taichi lentamente, nunca abandonando su mirada, suelta las manos de morenas y toma la cara de su amigo entre sus largos dedos de músico.

-¿Sabes qué amo? –preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

-Amo que me ames, porque yo también te amo…- respondió acercando su cara cada vez más a la de Taichi.

Taichi tomó las delicadas caderas del otro al sentir cálidos labios sobre los suyos, acercó más a Yamato con sus manos y recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior pálido, profundizando el beso. 

-¿Sabes que amo más? –preguntó el moreno justo después que su beso terminó

-¿Qué? –dijo el rubio con una expresión soñadora.

-Amo amarte porque tu amas que te ame y tú me amas así que amo que me ames porque, ¿ya sabías que te amo?

_+ ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + **FIN** + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ +_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Aloha!

Amo este fic…

¡No estaba muerta! Nomás andaba de parranda… Jejeje, ¡No es cierto! Mi computadora estaba en coma, así que la tuve que internar y acaba de salir del hospital, así que, ¡aquí estoy otra vez! 

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy trabajando en el tercer ¿cuarto? (no me acuerdo) capítulo de Aprendiz, Solo Debo Amarte ya se va a acabar y el capítulo está…. Pues está…. ¡está!, el tercero de Just Like a Pill está a la mitad, y ya no tardo *NADITA* en continuarlos. 

¡Ténganme paciencia! Sí los acabaré, y como ahorita estoy de vacaciones, pues, utilizaré este tiempo sabiamente y me dedicaré a escribir… *wink*

Dedicado a:

-Mi amiga Tiffany Dincht que se me hace que se murió… ¡No! Espero que no… 

-A Darla que escribe Taitos *súper geniales*

Y

-Lore-chan, que se decidió por el buen camino, y está escribiendo un Taito genial que se llama "Lo que cambia y regresa" que deben ir a leer. 

Eso sería todo, y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han estado esperando para continuar leyendo mis fics. En serio me sorprendí cuando leí algunos reviews que de verdad me conmovieron, ¡muchas gracias! 

Sus reviews hacen mi día alegre, ¡así que no sean tímidos! Si les gustó o no, solo les toma unos pocos segundos hacérmelo saber, denle clic al cuadradito de su esquina inferior izquierda que dice "Submit review", luego "Go", y chan chaaaaaannnn, ¡ya está!

¡Gracias!

Keep on!

**-Taito rocks!**

_MALEYSIN_

~~ ^_^ ~~

*Keep smiling* 


End file.
